Carrier (Exo Zombies)
Carrier is an Exo Zombies map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''that was released in the Supremacy DLC. It is the third (chronologically the fourth) Exo Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is set in an Atlas Corporation aircraft carrier. The map features Jim Decker, Lilith Swann and Kahn as returning playable characters, along with a new character, Lennox, replacing Oz who was killed in the Infection outro. The map features a new weapon called the LZ-52 Limbo, a new Exo Upgrade called Exo Stockpile, and 2 new power-ups, Explosive Touch and Open Fire. Gameplay Carrier's gameplay remains the same as the two previous Exo Zombies maps, with some additional features. As with previous maps, players start with no Exo suit, and are equipped with an Atlas 45 and four Fragmentation Grenades. However, the players will be divided in two areas, similar to the Zombies map Verrückt. The Exo suit station is located in the Cargo area. Similar to Infection, at certain rounds there will be an objective that requires the players to disarm Gas Bombs, which are guarded by Atlas Strike Team operatives. Disarming the first bomb will result in a random power-up reward, while failure will result in the area being contaminated with Manticore gas, similar to Toxic Gas Zones. Failure to disarm all three bombs in a round will result in a Goliath zombie appearing in the round after. A new type of zombie, Teleporting Zombie, appears in this map, along with all zombie types from previous maps, excluding the Oozer. Rooms Hangar / Gun Deck Players start out in either of these two areas, with a maximum of two players on each side. Both sides have a door that leads to the Armory, costing 1,250 points. The Gun Deck has a door leading to the Med Bay, while the Hangar has a door leading to the Moon Pool. Both doors cost 750 points each. 'Weapons Available:' * MK14 - 500 points, in the Hangar * Bulldog - 500 points, in the Gun Deck 'Other:' * Power Switch - in a shipping crate (Gun Deck)/below a ledge (Hangar) * Exo Medic - 500 points (single player)/1500 points (multiplayer) per use, above the door to Med Bay (Gun Deck)/outside the locker room (Hangar) * 3D Printer - 1000 points per use when active, located on bottom floor (Gun Deck)/locker room (Hangar) * Upgrade Station - 2500 points per use, next to a fishing pool; can upgrade the player's weapon to Mk 25 *Teleporter - 100 points per use, leads to lift, gun deck teleporter, leads to bio lab Armory The Armory is where the 3D Printer initially spawns. It is also the only location for the Upgrade Station, as well as where the Grenade Disposal Machine and the Weapon Disposal Machine are located. 'Weapons Available:' * Contact Grenade - 750 points * Teleport Grenade - 750 points, next to a door * HBRa3 -1250 points, near the Weapon Disposal Machine Other: *Upgrade Station - 2500 points per use, left of the Teleport Grenades *3D Printer - 1000 points per use when active, in a small room that is located in the center of this area *Weapon Disposal Machine - right outside the doorway to the small room which has the 3D Printer spawn in it, next to the HBRa3 Bio Lab *Traps - 500 points per use *Boost Slam - across from the Teleporter, 2000 points per use *Teleporter - leads to the hanger, 100 points per use *ARX-160 - 1250 points Med Bay This is another place where a decontamination zone can be found. There is a door leading to the gun deck. Other * Exo stockpile- 2000 points * Tac-19 next to Exo stockpile-1750 points * Door-750 * 3D printer, across from Exo stockpile- 1000 points Cargo The cargo contains Exo suits for the players. 'Weapons Available:' *MP11 - 1000 points 'Other:' *Power Switch - near the enterance to the lift Lift This area has the Exo Reload Exo upgrade. There are two places the player can go from here: the moon pool or the armory. 'Others:' *Exo Reload - 2000 points *Teleporter - leads to the gun deck, 100 points per use Moon Pool There are two doors, one leading to the lift and one leading to the hanger. 'Others:' *Decontamination Zone - 250 points per use * Exo Health - 2500 points * 3D Printer - across from Exo Health, 1000 points per use when active * Trap - 500 points per use, right next to Exo Health Weapons Available: *AMR9 - 1000 points, across from the Decontamination Zone Weapons Opening Scene Transcript A gunshot is heard, then Oz is seen falling to the ground in slow motion, with Lennox standing before him. Oz (narrating): 'One shot to the head... my head... and the fog lifted. ''The camera then focuses on Lennox, with Sentinel Task Force soldiers shooting zombies in the background. '''Oz (narrating): His name is Lennox. Works for Sentinel. They think they're the good guys. The camera then shifts to Lilith. Lilith: You bastard! You shot Oz! Lennox: That thing you call "Oz", he's the source of the infection. A bullet's not gonna stop him. Sentinel soldiers then proceed to put Oz's body onto a stretcher. Kahn: What the fuck are you talking about? The man is DEAD. Lennox: (points gun at Kahn) And so were you once... (to Decker) And you... (to Lilith) And you. You see a pattern here? Sentinel soldiers then move in and subdue the survivors. Decker: We ain't no zombie! Oww! Decker and Kahn are injected with anesthetic to the neck, and fall unconscious. A Sentinel soldier's voice is then heard over a loudspeaker. Sentinel: Atlas inbound. Five miles and closing. Lennox: 'Argh, they're early. Load them up. ''Several zombies then swoop in on Lennox, but he manages to defeat them all. '''Lilith: We trusted you!!! Lilith is then injected, and falls unconscious. Two Sentinel soldiers then carry her. Lennox: Move out! The scene then changes to several Atlas Warbirds pursuing the Sentinel Razorbacks. An Atlas carrier out in the ocean turns off its camouflage while shooting down the Sentinel aircraft. Oz (narrating): Dead or alive, we were Atlas' prized pets. Lennox knew they'd do anything to get us back. The camera then focuses on one Razorback, which is carrying Oz's body, strapped down to a stretcher. Oz (narrating): 'What nobody factored, was that one of the pets, was about to slip his leash. ''Oz's body then begins to move. His eyes then open, revealing a yellow glow, as he begins to zombify and growls aggressively. Scene fades to black. Ending Scene Transcript Inside the engine room of the ship, Lilith is finishing rigging the ship to self-destruct, with Decker, Kahn and Lennox waiting. '''Lilith: That did it! Kahn: (to Decker) This ship's about to become one big tax write-off. Decker: Heh, who pays taxes? Lennox: Hey, no one gives a fuck, okay? We got two minutes before we're in guzzling sea water. Move! The crew then heads out, navigating across the ship, with Kahn leading in front. After several turns... Kahn: There! The crew then arrives at an emergency pod. Lennox then steps up to the control board, and rips out the casing. A deep, growling voice then calls out from behind several crates. ???: Help me... Lilith notices the voice, and walks over to the crates. Kahn: Lilith, what are you doing? Lilith: ...Oz? Decker: Are you kidding me? Oz is dead! That asshole shot him! Decker then raises his HBRa3 and shoots at the crates. Decker: 'It's just another stupid zombie! Let's just go already! '???: '''Lily... '''Lennox: C'mon people, we don't have time for this. A figure then steps up from behind the crate, and is revealed to be Oz, now fully zombified with glowing yellow eyes. Decker, Kahn and Lennox raise their guns up. Kahn: Shit... Oz slowly walks toward the crew, and growls menacingly. Scene ends. Easter Egg * Flotsam & Jetsam, the main story quest, involves the four survivors attempting to sink an Atlas Aircraft Carrier. * The easter egg song for the map can be activated by finding three shark toys scattered across the map: ** In the Hangar, on top of Captain DJ's locker ** In the room connecting the Hangar and the Gun Deck, at a corner ** In the Lift area, on a secluded corner of the lift. Gallery Carrier Promo AW.png Carrier Med Bay AW.png Carrier Bay AW.png Carrier Armory AW.png Carrier Screenshot 3 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 4 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 5 AW.png Carrier Screenshot 6 AW.png Carrier_Exo_Zombie_Screenshot_AW.jpg Goliath Zombie Carrier AW.png Gas Bomb AW.png Shark AW.png LZ-50 Limbo third person AW.png Chompy AW.png Videos Exo Zombies CARRIER Rounds 1-31 Gameplay Walkthrough "Advanced Warfare" DLC Supremacy|Gameplay. Exo Zombies "Carrier" ENDING CUTSCENE!!! Easteregg Ending Outro (Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies)|Outro cutscene Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps